A christmas surprise
by aastrid
Summary: the doctor is in for a not so nice surprise. my chistmas special. merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

**A christmas surprise**

_I do not own doctor who (sadly) it belongs to the BBC_.

_and now a chistmas special. I hope you all like it!_

_it's kinda short but I couldn't make it longer without making the story worse._

_please tell me if there are any spell or grammar errors..  
_

It was a dark but clear night. Somewhere in a quiet park there was a weird noise and a blue police box appeared. The TARDIS stood there. Inside the Doctor sat down in the console room, his jacket lying on the ground. On one of the levers hung his bow tie. Feeling sad, he decided to get a cup of tea.

He went to the kitchen. When he walked in, the TARDIS had already made tea. The Doctor went to the sitting room and enjoyed his tea. After a few minutes he heard a sound. It sounded like knocking on a door. In a moment he decided to have a look outside the TARDIS. Just as he walked along the console his eye fell on the screen. It said that it was Christmas day. He raised his eyebrows and walked to the door.

He stuck his head around the door. He looked out but saw nothing. He wondered who knocked on the door so he walked out. He looked to the left. Nothing. He looked to the right. Nothing. He turned again to get back inside but before he even touched the door someone pushed him on the ground. They grabbed his arms and handcuffed him. At the same time a bag was put over his head.

"Don't forget the sonic" said someone. A hand came into his tweed jacket and grabbed his sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper.  
"I found the psychic paper too." Said another voice. The Doctor didn't recognise either of the voices, but they were definitely human.

They dragged him into a van. They pushed him in the back and closed the door. He was lying there on his stomach and felt quite uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" he asked. There was no answer, but they drove off. After what seemed like a quarter of an hour they finally stopped. The doors of the van opened and someone grabbed the Doctor.

"Who are you?" he tried. He was a little bit scared. Apparently they heard it in his voice because one of them said: "Don't worry Time Lord. You are in good hands." It was a sweet voice. Almost like she was sorry.

"And whose are those then?" he asked, trying to sound less scared. They didn't answer but helped him sit on the edge of the car. He felt how someone's head was near his. His hand was on his shoulder like that person was trying to make him feel better. "this will sting a little, but it is nothing harmful. I promise." Said the person looking at him. The doctor felt that the person was smiling.

"But my body works differently than human ones like yours." The Doctor tried to struggle but he was no match for them. Two pair of hands held him down as a third tried to put a needle is his arm.

The one near his head said: "Don't worry Time Lord. You will be fine." The Doctor felt how the needle entered his arm and everything went black.

_Tomorrow (Christmas eve) part 2_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A christmas surprise**

_I do not own doctor who (sadly) it belongs to the BBC._

_merry Christmas!_

_I know that at some timezones it is the same day but as my bus to school doesn't go I decided to publish__ it earlier. I hope you all have a nice Christmas!_

_part 2!_

His first thought was what happened. For a moment he couldn't remember. Then it came to him. Tea, the knocking, the van, the needle. He sat in a chair. Still handcuffed. The person hadn't lied. There was nothing wrong with him. Apart from the part that he was handcuffed of course. A door opened and closed.

"Would you be so kind to unlock these handcuffs?" asked the Doctor. The other person laughed. It seemed like a familiar one, but the Doctor couldn't think of whose it was.

"No, Doctor," the man answered "not just yet." The door opened and closed again. He went to work like he had taught Houdini to. It was some time since he did this but after a few minutes he thought he was on to something. Before he could open the handcuff the door opened again. The Doctor felt how the person stood behind him and looked at the handcuffs.

"Well, that isn't very kind, Doctor." Said the person. he put the handcuff properly on again and said: "Would you please stand up, Doctor?" So, the Doctor did what he was told and asked: "You said that you would open these handcuffs soon. When is that gonna happen?"

The person laughed and said: "Soon, Doctor, soon." They walked up some stairs and hallways. The person guided the still blinded Doctor through everything. He helped the doctor in a chair and opened the handcuffs. The Doctor pulled the bag off his head. He had to blink a few times. Then he saw everyone. There they were. Amy and Rory, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Martha, Mickey, Sarah-Jane's gang and Luke, and Jack's team. They all smiled. Before him there was a table packed with food. It looked like a nice Christmas dinner.

"Merry Christmas!" said everyone. Jack pulled a little box of his mouth and said "I hope you weren't too scared Doctor, but we had to make sure you would come." The Doctor felt a bit angry but could laugh about it. It was true. He wouldn't have come if they had asked. He didn't really like Christmas dinners. Sarah-Jane said: "Now let's have dinner." The Doctor looked at everyone and said: "Before we start I want to say three things. One: Jack, give me my sonic and my TARDIS back. Two: Everyone promise me to not do this ever again. Three: Merry Christmas!"

Jack gave the sonic back to the Doctor and pointed at a corner of the room. The TARDIS stood there. "But you won't get near it until the end of dinner." They had a very nice dinner. The food was delicious and it was nice and cozy.

"Why didn't I recognized your voice?" asked the Doctor to Jack at dessert.  
"We have these great Judoon translators. We modified them a little so they change your voice." He gave one to the Doctor.

He used his sonic and smiled. "Not bad." He said. He wanted to give it back to Jack but Jack said: "Keep it." At the end of the evening everyone got ready to get to sleep. Even the Doctor was tired. He had talked long with Sarah-Jane, Martha and he talked with Amy. Making her promise never to do this again. She answered that it wasn't her idea but that Jack asked them to come. He was still a bit angry at Jack, but that wouldn't take too long to go. Everyone had their sleeping bags ready and they all looked at the Doctor.

"Bye, everyone." He said and he walked back to the TARDIS. Inside he closed the door and sat down. He was really tired. It was time for some sleep. He pulled the lever and the TARDIS dematerialized.

_and again: merry Chrismas!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


End file.
